1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for document tracking using elastic graph-based hierarchical analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tracking sources, life cycles, interdependencies and extraction of documents is of great interest in with highly-sensitive documents. For example, a business analyst may extract parts, data, or the entirety of highly critical documents and leak them to external sources. While this topic is of great interest, it is also considered highly challenging due to the complexities involved in such processing.